


The Gay One

by bactaqueen



Series: You're the One [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Threesome - M/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Peggy have something to cross off their respective bucket lists. Steve is enlisted to help them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gay One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. No profit is earned and no infringement is intended.

"Hey, you ever had a threesome?" 

Steve lowered his art textbook and peered over the top of it. Bucky leaned in his bedroom doorway, dressed for work in a black button-down with the sleeves rolled up to mid-forearm, black pants, and black boots. His hair was pulled into a knot on the back of his head and Steve could see the dull glint of his dogtags chain around his neck. Bucky wore an expression Steve recognized--and didn't like at all. 

"No," he said firmly, and went back to studying the _Transfiguration of Christ_. 

Bucky shuffled into Steve's room and dropped into the chair at his drafting desk. "Have you ever thought about it?" 

"That's a stupid question, Buck." 

"So give me a stupid answer." 

Bucky wasn't going away. Steve held his place in the book with a finger and closed it. He propped himself up on an elbow and reached for the beer he'd left on his nightstand. 

"Sure." He looked over at Bucky. "Why?" 

Bucky tapped his fingers on the back of the chair. "Ever think of sharing a girl?" 

Steve choked on a mouthful of beer. 

Bucky grinned. "With me?" 

"Bucky..." 

"It's on my bucket list," Bucky went on. "I've done the... other one." He grinned. "But I never did the gay one." 

"You? Never did the gay one? Why do I find that hard to believe?" 

Bucky laughed and stood up. He went to Steve's closet. "Come to the club tonight." 

Steve flopped back on the bed and sighed through his nose. "I need to study." He needed to, but he really didn't want to. He didn't want to take the history class, he'd just registered too late to get any of the good electives. 

"What?" Bucky leaned around the closet door and raised an eyebrow at him. "Like you don't already have it all memorized. You were talking about iconostasis in your sleep last night. Whatever _that_ is." He ducked back into the closet. 

"Wall with icons," he mumbled. "Icons are devotional paintings." 

"I heard that." 

Clothes flew at Steve. Bucky backed out of his closet and shut the doors. 

"Put those on. We need to leave in twenty minutes." 

Steve looked at the clothes. Dark jeans, dark button-up shirt, nothing too dressy but definitely nothing that would scare anyone off. Probably. He looked up, but Bucky was already on his way out of the room. 

"I'll even let you pick the girl," he said over his shoulder. 

Steve sat up and scrubbed a hand over his face. It wouldn't happen and he knew it. He glanced at his art textbook before he gave in and stood up to shove off his sweatpants. It probably wouldn't hurt to have a few drinks and listen to the band. He could duck out when the college kids showed up later and tell Bucky he got tired. 

*

It was slow for a Friday night. Steve wondered why until his mind kept wondering back to his upcoming midterm. Probably there were lots of kids worse off than him, without the memorization skills that made test-taking easy. He sat at the bar and he nursed a beer and he listened to the band and he scanned the crowd, what little of it there was. 

"Do they have you behind the bar because they don't need you to scare anyone tonight?" 

Bucky laughed. "The boss wants more pretty girls to buy drinks. That's why I brought you along." He winked. 

Steve rolled his eyes. 

Girls didn't like him. He didn't understand them and once he'd figured out he got on just fine with boys, it mattered a lot less that girls didn't like him. He sipped his beer. 

"And tactics like that are why I gave the orders and you followed them," he said. 

Bucky worked his left arm in a slow circle. "Yeah, you were great at that." 

Steve rolled his eyes again. He waited for the sting of failure to suck his breath away, but it didn't. Bucky was alive, he had 90% of the use of his arm back, and the nightmares had mostly gone away. Bucky was right. He couldn't beat himself up forever. And now they could joke about it. He finished his beer. 

Bucky swept the empty away and put another one in front of him. Steve frowned at it. 

"What?" 

"I wasn't sure I wanted another one." 

Bucky shook his head. "Oh, no, you don't. You're not leaving." 

"I've got a lot of reading to do," Steve said. 

"Bullshit." Bucky pointed at him. "When was the last time you had any fun?" 

"Last night was a good time," Steve managed with a straight face. 

Bucky grinned. "That doesn't count, that's barely even news at this point." 

Steve laughed. 

Bucky leaned on his elbows on the bar. "I was serious, you know." 

"About what?" Steve sipped his beer and let his gaze slide around the club. He guessed Bucky might have been right, there were a lot of nice-looking girls in the crowd and they did seem to be drinking more than he thought was usual. 

"You, me, and a pussy." 

"I don't know, Bucky." Steve assumed that if he was going to be with a woman, he'd have done it already. He thought he was probably a bit old to be changing the game. He quirked a smile. "Girls aren't exactly linin' up." 

Bucky grinned at him. "You couldn't keep up with a line of 'em." 

Steve laughed. "All that stamina training has to be good for _something_." 

A pretty blonde leaned against the bar at the end opposite Steve and waved for Bucky's attention. Bucky shoved up. 

"Don't think I don't know about the guys you keep picking up at the gym," Bucky teased, winking and backing toward the customer. 

Steve blushed and Bucky laughed. 

He watched Bucky flirt with the girl as she ordered her drinks and he brought them to her. There was no flash of jealousy; there had never been any jealousy. Bucky flirted, it was what he did. Steve knew Bucky made a show of it, but that there were few people he let into his bed. Of the two of them, Steve was the far more promiscuous, but Bucky never seemed to hold it against him. 

Steve knew what he wanted. He just didn't think he could have it, so he kept looking for a good substitute. One day, he knew, he'd have to own up to it. One day. Bucky glanced at him as the girl walked away and Steve smiled. _One day._  

But Bucky didn't smile back. His gaze was focused on the door, over Steve's shoulder. Steve turned to look. 

Red. The dress, the shoes, the clutch, her lips and her nails. Steve's mouth went dry. She moved with purpose, head up--and her hair, rich brown and falling in retro curls around her angular face--shoulders straight. She met his eyes and Steve got hard right then. _For a woman._ The woman in red made a beeline for him and Steve felt his heart start back up, wild in his chest. He gripped his beer tighter, watching her come, and his mind flailed for an exit. 

She slid onto the seat next to him, half-turned to face him, and smiled. "I'm Peggy," she said. "You're going to buy me a drink." 

Steve looked wide-eyed at Bucky, who was already standing close to them and grinning at Steve. 

"Uh," Steve said. 

Bucky leaned close. "What'll it be, ma'am?" 

Peggy didn't look at him. "Gin and tonic, if you please." 

Steve couldn't take his eyes off of her and didn't know what to say. 

Bucky set her drink in front of her on a napkin and said to Steve, "It's on your tab, buddy." 

Steve wasn't running a tab. 

That didn't really seem to matter. Bucky moved off toward the other end of the bar, leaving them alone, and Steve watched Peggy sip her drink through the little red straw. Her lips were... were... 

He really wanted to sketch her. Or maybe kiss her. 

She quirked her lips at him. "Cat got your tongue?" 

"I'm Steve," he said. 

"Yes, that's good. Hello, Steve." 

"Hello." 

"Peggy," she prompted. 

"Peggy." 

"Good boy." She sipped her drink. "Do you dance, Steve?" 

"Uh." He glanced at the crowded dance floor. "No?" 

She raised an eyebrow at him and leaned close. In a conspiratorial whisper, she told him, "The proper response to that question was, 'Yes, Peggy. Would you like to dance?'" 

"I don't-- I don't really dance. I mean, I've never--" 

"It's not difficult." She set her drink on the bar close to his. "I trust your friend will watch on our drinks?" 

"My friend?" 

"The bartender." She slid off her seat, body close to his. "Let's dance." 

Steve followed her onto the dance floor. 

*

It was closing time. Steve's undershirt stuck to his back with sweat and his cock felt rubbed raw, scraped against denim every time Peggy had pressed herself against him. He felt electric. He hadn't thought about his midterm in hours. The club was clearing out, bouncers moving steadily back from the bathrooms to the front of the building. He knew they would have ignored him if he was alone--he and Bucky were no secret and he was usually perfectly willing to help lift the heavy chairs up onto the tables--but with Peggy, he wasn't so sure. 

He smiled at her, feeling a little wild. "I had a lot of fun," he said. And he had. He'd never really danced with anyone before and he'd certainly never spent an evening like that with a woman. 

She gave him a cool, appraising look. "It sounds like you're giving me the brush-off." 

"I-- Don't you want to go home? I can get you a cab." 

Peggy clucked her tongue at him. "That's very disappointing, Steve." 

Before he could ask why, Bucky was there beside them. "You guys can stay." 

"Oh, good. That'll give me time to talk some sense into your friend," Peggy said. 

Bucky grinned at her. "I've been trying to do that for twenty-two years, sweetheart." 

The look Peggy gave him made Steve laugh. 

Bucky winked. "Have a seat, I'll bring you guys something to drink." He walked off and Steve watched him go. 

He shook his head and gestured toward one of the tables near the front door. "Shall we?" 

"Yes." Peggy pursed her lips and looked him over. "We still have your manners to discuss." 

Steve didn't think there was anything wrong with his manners, but he made a point of holding her chair out for her before she sat. That only seemed to amuse her further. He didn't mind. He was used to being laughed at. Bucky did it all the time and he'd gotten plenty of it in the Army. He'd be a wreck if being laughed at bothered him. He moved to take the seat across from her. 

"What's wrong with my manners?" 

Peggy laid her clutch on the table and leaned on her elbows. She propped her face in her hands and looked at him. "When a lady spends the entire night dancing with you, the correct end to the evening is not 'let me get you a cab, ma'am,' it is 'your place or mine, gorgeous?'" 

Steve flushed. "That seems kind of presumptuous, don't you think? We only danced." 

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you saying you don't want to take me home?" 

Steve had to think about it. He shouldn't have--she was beautiful, she was interesting, she was sharp as a tack and witty, too--but he did. Interest wasn't the problem. Experience wasn't _much_ of one. The problem was that he just didn't know how far he was willing to go to find a substitute for what he really wanted. 

Peggy managed to purse her lips and frown at him at the same time. "Aha." 

"You're beautiful," he started. 

Bucky interrupted then, bottles of water _thunk_ ed down on the tabletop and he looked between Steve and Peggy and sighed. 

"Is he ruining everything?" he asked Peggy. 

"He certainly seems to be doing his very best, yes." 

Bucky shot him a glare and stalked off toward the bar. 

The pieces fell into place then and understanding dawned in Steve's mind. He asked Peggy, "Was it your idea or Bucky's?" 

"Bucky's," she said easily. "There's something I want and he said he had a friend who could give it." 

"And that something is both of us." 

She gave him a smile that made him think of a lioness. 

He sipped his water. 

Peggy went on, "There's something I'm interested in and Bucky thought he could offer it. If it'll work with anyone, it makes sense that it would work with the two of you." 

Steve frowned at her. "Us? Why us?" 

"You're together, aren't you?" 

His face heated and he stammered, "We're not--" 

Peggy raised an eyebrow at him. "That's certainly not the impression I've gotten from him." 

"Bucky's not gay," he said. Because he was pretty sure he was the only guy Bucky had been with. 

Peggy started to say something, but Bucky appeared again at the edge of the table. "I gave you a handjob in a White House bathroom, pal, that's pretty gay." 

Peggy's face lit up. "You did what now?" 

"I'll tell you the story later," Bucky said, winking at her. He offered his arm. "Shall we?" 

Peggy slid off her seat and took his arm. "Ever the gentleman, Barnes." 

"Only in public, ma'am." 

They started for the door. Steve scooped up their bottles of water and put the chairs on the table before he followed them out. 

It was cool and mostly quiet--as quiet as New York City ever got, even in Brooklyn. Steve trailed behind them a few steps, watching how close they walked, watching the way they smiled and flirted. He felt a pang and ignored it. It wasn't any of his business who Bucky spent his time with. Steve certainly wasn't stingy about his own physical affection, he could hardly blame Bucky for finding what he wanted elsewhere. He wondered if he should start looking for a place of his own. He was pretty sure Bucky could handle the rent and utilities in their place by himself, though he doubted Bucky would be single for long. 

Even as kids, Bucky had craved stability. Steve used to think watching Mrs. and Colonel Phillips had been Bucky's favorite part of living with them. 

At the corner, Bucky and Peggy stopped to wait for the light to change. Steve watched Bucky duck his head and kiss Peggy, and there was meaning and familiarity and promise in the kiss--Steve had been on the receiving end of those kisses enough times to know. He paused behind them, and when they broke and they were no longer looking into each others eyes, he cleared his throat. 

"I can... go somewhere else tonight," he offered. 

Peggy looked at him, one brow arched. "Why on earth would you do that?" 

Steve stared at her. _So you can fuck the guy I'm in love with_ probably wasn't the right answer. 

Peggy stepped away from Bucky, who let her go easily. She curled her hands in the front of Steve's shirt and hauled him down. 

She tasted of gin and lipstick and Bucky's breathmints. She pressed close and Steve settled his hands on her hips, parted his lips for her tongue to sweep in over his. It shouldn't have left him breathless--it wasn't like he'd never been kissed--but when she'd stepped away, breathing was a struggle. 

 _Oh._  

They walked home together, the three of them close enough to touch, the two of them smiling and Steve wondering what the hell he was doing. 

*

Steve toed off his shoes in the foyer as Bucky locked the door. He wasn't nearly drunk enough for what he thought would come next--and he wasn't even _sure_ what he thought would come next, if he was honest. If it were just him and Bucky at home, they'd shower and fall into one bed or the other. With Peggy... 

Bucky shoved a hand through his hair, working the elastic free. "I'm gonna shower. The new guy spilled a bottle of vodka all over me." He made a face. 

Steve said, "I couldn't tell," at the same time Peggy said, "You smell normal to me, Barnes," and they shared a private smile. 

Bucky rolled his eyes. "I should have thought about you two together before I agreed," he grumbled, and started down the hall toward his bathroom. 

Steve shuffled his feet, then started for the living room. Halfway through, he thought better of it, and changed direction. "Would you like anything to drink?" He half-turned to face Peggy. 

She was right behind him. "No, thank you." And then her hand was in the middle of his chest and she shoved him flat to his back on the couch. 

Steve started to struggle up, but she left her hand in the center of his chest, tugged her skirt up her thighs, and straddled his hips. She leaned forward to hold her face near his. He could smell her perfume--something light and floral with a hint of musk--and her shampoo--citrus. 

She smiled down at him. "I think we've had enough beating around the bush, haven't we?" 

"Ma'am?" 

"Do stop calling me _ma'am_ , Steve, it makes me feel dowdy." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be sorry, just stop." 

Before he could respond (probably with _ma'am_ , he knew), she was kissing him. Steve settled his hands on her waist and he parted his lips, let her sweep her tongue into his mouth. She framed his face with her hands, her thumbs stroking back and forth along his cheekbones, and she wriggled on top of him, higher, forcing his hands down to cup her ass through the red dress, forcing his head back. She broke the kiss and slid one hand around to the back of his head, to twist her fingers in his hair and guide his lips down her neck--soft, so fragrant--and lower. 

Steve was mouthing at the swell of her breasts along the sweetheart neckline of her dress when he heard Bucky. 

"Go easy on him, Peggy, he's never been with a woman before." 

"Shut up, Bucky." His voice wasn't very menacing muffled as it was by Peggy's breasts. 

"Then he hasn't any bad habits to break," Peggy said optimistically, and she scratched her red nails through his hair one last time before she sat up. 

The top of her chest was red, scratched from stubble and marked up by his mouth. He blushed. Peggy grinned down at him, then turned her face up to Bucky. 

He didn't have to be asked or invited. He leaned in, cupped the back of her head, and kissed her. Slowly. Deeply. Steve watched his mouth work, watched Peggy's chest rise, watched the slide of their lips and the flash of tongue. He licked his own lips, gathering the taste of her lipstick, of her. 

Peggy slid off of him, into Bucky's arms, and looked a little unsteady on her knees. Steve pushed himself to his elbows and started to swing his legs off the couch. Bucky left Peggy standing at the end, slid his fingers through Steve's hair, and sealed their mouths together. This was comfortable. This was familiar. The heat of Bucky's kiss, the sweep of his tongue, the rush of breath over Steve's cheek. 

Bucky bit his lip as he pulled away. "Red's a good color on you." 

Steve's face heated. 

Bucky laughed and pulled away. He wrapped an arm around Peggy, hauling her close, and he brushed her hair out of her face. "Let's move this to a bedroom, huh?" 

"So suave." 

"I try." 

Steve stood, an act made uncomfortable by the constriction of his erection in his pants. His shirt was open to his stomach and his undershirt was shoved up. He resettled his clothes just the moment before Peggy snagged his fingers and pulled him along behind her, behind Bucky, toward Bucky's bedroom. 

Steve had the distinct impression that he was being given as a gift. He thought maybe he should feel offended by that, but mostly, he was curious and turned on and _wanted_. He wanted this with Bucky, wanted to please Peggy. 

He _really_ wanted to please Peggy. 

Bucky had planned this. His "have you ever" earlier had been a warning. Steve should have known better than to brush it off as easily as he had. 

In Bucky's bedroom--clean, Steve noted, with lube and condoms already out on the nightstand, so he'd definitely planned ahead this time--Peggy turned to him. She moved in close and made quick work of his buttons and stripped his shirt down his arms before he could say anything. His t-shirt followed, discarded, and she scratched her nails along his sides before she palmed him through the front of his jeans. He gasped. 

"You didn't warn me he was a big boy, Barnes," Peggy admonished. 

Bucky was behind her, hands working to open the back of her dress, lips on her neck. "I thought you were a size queen, Carter." 

"I don't think I'm the queen in this room," she said primly, sliding her palm the length of Steve's dick through the sealed fly of his jeans. 

He bit back another moan. "I think I resent that." 

Peggy flashed him a grin. "Yes, well, you _are_ the only one here who _hasn't_ been with a woman." 

It took a moment for his brain to grasp what she'd said, and by the time he did, she had his pants open and her hand inside his shorts, and she was mouthing at his collarbone. Responding didn't seem to matter as much as putting his hand in her hair and reaching behind her with the other to hook fingers into the towel wrapped around Bucky's waist. 

Then Peggy's dress was gone, and Steve's pants and shorts were gone, and Peggy was turned in his arms, grinding her ass against his cock and twining her arms around Bucky's neck, kissing him. The line of her back was long, unbroken because Bucky had removed her bra. Steve palmed her hip with one hand, ran the other fingers the length of her spine and tucked them into her sheer black panties. Her panties, he noted, had been put on over her garter belt and stockings. 

Clearly, he was the only one unprepared for the turn the night had taken. 

Bucky pulled her away from him. Steve let her go. Bucky was naked, too, and hard enough for precome to be leaking from his slit. He winked at Steve before he pushed Peggy to sit on the edge of the bed. He went to his knees for her, shoving her legs apart and scooting in close. He put a hand in her hair, pulled her in for a kiss, and glided fingertips up her inner thigh. 

Steve glanced around the room, unsure of what they expected him to do. 

"Watch," Bucky ordered, not looking at Steve. To Peggy, he said, "I thought you'd be much wetter." 

"Your friend is making me nervous." 

Steve started to protest, but Bucky laughed and kissed her again. "He does that," he said, and nudged her so she was flat on the bed, her knees hooked over the edge. He filled his hands with her breasts and licked his way over her stomach and lower. 

Steve sank to the armchair near the door. He wrapped one hand around his dick and he watched. 

Bucky nuzzled her through her panties kissed her mound in delicate greeting. He ran his hands from her tits over her stomach to wrap around her hips. He pressed his thumbs into her skin at her hipbones before he hooked his fingers into her panties, shuffled back on his knees, and pulled them off. He left her garter belt, her stockings, and her shoes on. Peggy cupped her breasts, tugged and tweaked her nipples, eyes closed, tongue skating over her lips. Steve watched her nipples pebble and peak between her fingers and he squeezed himself. He watched Bucky skim his hands down Peggy's legs to her ankles and back to her knees. He draped her knees over his shoulders and while Steve couldn't see much, he didn't need to. He could hear and guess the rest. 

Bucky took his time, biting up the insides of Peggy's thighs where the stockings left them bare, then pressing his face between her legs. Steve saw flashes of pink tongue and watched Peggy's hips rock. She abandoned her tits in favor of tangling all fingers in Bucky's hair, and when she came, she gasped sharply and her hips pressed up. Bucky's fingers clenched against her ass, leaving white and then pink in their wake. Peggy let her legs fall open. Bucky kissed her cunt, her mound, her lower belly beneath her navel. He kept going and Peggy let him, pulling him up. She let him linger at her breasts, let him suck at each brown nipple, before he continued up. He nipped at the hollow of her throat before he finally kissed her mouth--and she was waiting for that kiss, based on the way she arched up against him. 

Or maybe that was Bucky's hand stealing between her legs and the slick sound Steve heard as Bucky slid a finger into her. 

Peggy broke the kiss, gasping against his mouth, and Bucky settled heavily against her, his hand between her legs moving fast in tight, controlled circles. Peggy wrapped a leg around Bucky's hip and they made such a pretty pair; Steve stroked himself, committing it all to memory in case he decided to commit it to paper later. His balls were so tight, the pressure inside him unbearable, but he knew if he came now he'd disappoint Peggy. 

That wasn't something he wanted to do. 

She came again, this time with a cry, and she melted back to the bed. Bucky smiled into the kiss this time, then lifted his hand from between her legs. He licked at them, and soon Peggy's tongue was snaking out, laving Bucky's fingers, and he grinned at her. He turned his head. 

"Ready for your turn?" 

Steve blinked at him. "What?" 

Peggy looked at him. Her eyes were dark and the flush on her cheeks and her disheveled hair--she was prettier like that, post-orgasmic. She slid the heel of her shoe down the back of Bucky's leg and Steve watched Bucky's eyes close, briefly, as he shuddered. 

"You heard the man, Rogers. Your turn." She shifted, letting Bucky roll off of her. She waved Steve forward. "Come on, then." 

He got up from the chair and crossed. He sank to his knees between her legs and when she pushed herself into a half-sitting position to reach for him, Bucky wriggled into place behind her. Steve glanced at Bucky, but then Peggy had her fingers in his hair and she was pulling him in for a kiss. 

His talent for memorization was good for more than just tests, but Steve didn't spare even a passing thought for the _Transfiguration of Christ_ or _Emperor Justinian and His Attendants_ as he retraced the path Bucky had taken earlier from Peggy's lips, down her neck. He kept his kisses soft, the flicks of his tongue light, gauging the strength of her responses. Her fingers twisting in his hair, her nails scraping across his scalp, sent delicious arcs of the best kind of pain straight through him. He spread his knees wide to fight the urge to rub himself against her leg or the edge of the bedspread. He licked across her collarbone and down, framing her breasts with his hands. 

She sighed deliciously from above him. 

Bucky grunted. "Hurry it up already." 

Before Steve could respond, Peggy did, with, "Oh, shut up, James. Not everyone likes things as fast as you do. Steve, darling--" She scratched down the back of his neck and settled beneath him with a sigh. "You just take your--" 

Steve sank his teeth into the point of one nipple. 

She gasped and arched and he smiled against her skin as he laved his tongue over her nipple, soothing the sting. 

Above him, Bucky chuckled. "What was that, Peggy?" 

"Shut _up_." 

Steve chuckled. He worked his way around her breasts, teasing her nipples with lips and teeth and tongue until she was squirming beneath him, and then he moved down. Her skin was soft, so soft, and so warm, and when he pressed kisses down the center of her belly, her breath hitched. He kissed along her hipbones, angling in on the right, skipping her mound and repeating the process on the left, before he licked a line across her skin right above her mound. 

Peggy wasn't bare like the girls in porn. Her pubic hair was dark and coarse and neatly trimmed and it trapped the scent of her close to her skin. Steve pressed his face between her legs and breathed in deeply. She smelled rich and dark, musky and slightly sweet. He flicked his tongue out to skim the seam of her labia and felt more than heard her sigh. 

This was new and different. Steve liked it. 

Her legs came up over his shoulders and he dragged the tips of his fingers over her hips and inward until he could use his thumbs to part her. She was wetter inside, shiny and slick, and he slid his tongue from the bottom edge of her cunt to her clitoral hood and he felt her thighs shiver against his cheeks. He took that for a good sign and did it again. Over and over until she gasped and squirmed and breathed her order. 

"More." 

He ate her softly and slowly, lips and tongue only, as gently as he might have kissed her mouth, given the chance. She curled her fingers in his hair and guided his face and he let her, and when she pulled him closer and started to rock her hips, he let her do that, too. He used his tongue, his lips, and more than once his teeth to get the best sounds out of her. Her breath stuttered and she tensed. Her thighs clamped hard around his head and he felt the flood of her release against his chin. 

She tugged him away, moaning. 

Steve kissed down her inner thigh until he could discreetly wipe his face clean, and then he angled his head and rested his cheek on her thigh to look up at her. 

Bucky smirked at him. Peggy pushed herself up and hauled him up, too, and she kissed him so fiercely he thought she might be trying to climb into his mouth. 

When she broke away, Bucky's face was there. "Who knew you had that in you?" 

"Shut up," Steve said, and Bucky was kissing him, slide of lips and thrust of tongue. 

"Tastes good, huh? Sorry you missed out on this before?" Bucky flicked his tongue over the point of Steve's chin. 

Peggy shouldered her way in. "Don't be crude, Barnes." She hooked an arm around Steve's neck and kissed his mouth, his cheek, all the way to his ear, where she whispered, "That was magnificent." 

He turned his face into her hair to hide a grin. 

Bucky threaded his fingers in Steve's hair and yanked him back to kiss him again. "Don't get cocky," he grumbled. 

Steve and Peggy laughed. 

Peggy nipped at Steve's earlobe. "Darling, have you any objections to double penetration?" 

He jerked away. "Uh." 

Peggy laughed at him, head back. Bucky grinned, lips on her shoulder and eyes down. 

"Not you," she said. "Me." She looked over her shoulder at Bucky, eyes darkened with lust. She licked her lips. "That's why I'm here, isn't it?" 

Bucky nipped the curve of her shoulder. To Steve, he said, "Don't worry, Buddy. I'll man the back door." He squeezed her thigh. 

"You have no idea how to conduct yourself in the presence of a lady." But there was a hungry sort of affection on Peggy's face as she looked at Bucky. 

Steve wasn't sure she'd enjoy it, but if it was what she wanted... He shrugged. "I'm in," he said, and when Bucky grinned at him he rolled his eyes. "Don't," he said. 

Bucky heaved a put-upon sigh. "Fine." He shifted around on the bed, dragging Peggy with him. "You should lie down. It'll be easier with you on the bottom. Where you belong," he finished pointedly. 

Steve's face went hot. He crawled up on the bed and stretched out on his back. 

Peggy straddled him once more, her hair falling around their faces, and she smiled down at him. "Hello." 

"Hi." He tipped his face up so he could kiss her as his hands came up to rest on her back. "You really want this?" 

"Very much." She kissed his mouth again and settled her shoulders and chest against him. "Very, very much. This is a rare treat for a girl like me. Normally you'd have to go in for porn--and I'm not _that_ much of an exhibitionist." She tipped her face and kissed along Steve's jaw. "You don't mind, do you?" 

"Happy to oblige, ma--" He cut off as she raised her head. "Peggy." 

She chuckled darkly. 

Behind her, Bucky groaned. "Steve. Don't talk anymore." 

Of the two of them, Steve thought Bucky'd been told to shut up the most, so Steve decided to ignore him. He ran his hands up and down Peggy's back and felt Bucky settle on his shins. Peggy was draped over him, kissing and biting at his neck, her fingers against his sides, her nails sharp against his skin. He angled his head, exposing his throat to her, and shut his eyes. She was warm and the weight of her was nice--nice enough he thought he wouldn't mind doing this again if the opportunity presented itself. He heard the _snap_ of latex and the _click_ of the bottle of lube, and Peggy gasped sharply. 

It wasn't a good gasp. Steve opened his eyes to look. Peggy's temple rested against his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and her expression was screwed up. 

"Hey," he said, too loud. 

Peggy shook her head. "Fine. I'm fine. Always-- A little uncomfortable is all." 

Steve glanced at Bucky, who seemed entirely unconcerned. He shrugged. 

Steve looked back at Peggy and kissed her softly. She surged into the kiss, grateful, and he slipped a hand from her back to her front. He cupped a breast, massaged it, tweaked her nipple. She sighed into his mouth. He worked his hand down, touch light, to between her legs. He dragged his fingertips through her bush and felt her shudder. He slipped his fingers between her labia, seeking her clit. He thought about sliding a finger into her, but she shuddered against him. 

"Don't stop," she murmured. 

He could take orders. 

He swept the pads of three fingers over her clit, around and around, and felt the first orgasm roll through her. 

"Fuck," Bucky said. 

Peggy just moaned. 

Bucky shifted his weight and Peggy gasped. Steve slid his middle finger into her cunt and twisted his wrist so he could get his thumb over her clitoris and press his knuckle against her hot slick skin just beneath it. Through the thin walls of her cunt, he could feel Bucky's fingers. The thought of his dick in there--feeling Bucky's--made his brain nearly short-circuit. Steve pumped his finger into and out of Peggy, worked her clitoris with his thumb and finger. She came again, clamping down hard around his finger and shaking all over. 

There was the slick sound of Bucky pulling away. Steve kissed Peggy and worked her through a third orgasm--or tried, but lost his rhythm at the tearing of foil and Bucky rolling a condom down his dick. He gasped. 

Peggy bit his neck. "Damn you, don't stop!" 

Steve choked on the urge to say "yes, ma'am" and instead tried to pick up where he'd left off, but he got distracted, again, after another tear of foil. Peggy went absolutely still and Steve _felt_ when Bucky entered her. 

Peggy babbled prayerful nonsense against his neck until, finally, he heard, "Now, Steve, please. Please. _Now._ " 

He dropped his hand from her cunt to his cock to grip himself. He turned his face and she kissed him gratefully as he eased into her. She was tight--so impossibly tight he wasn't sure he wasn't hurting her, especially when she started to keen. 

From faraway, he heard Bucky. "Shh, Peggy, sweetheart." 

"Oh, God." She trembled. "Oh, _God_." 

Steve was fully sheathed. He pulled his hand away, fingers brushing Bucky's balls as he went, and he settled his hands on her hips. He nuzzled the side of her face. 

"Are you all right?" 

"Move, _God damn you both_ , move." 

Laughing, Bucky did first. Peggy gasped. 

They fell into rhythm easily, one pushing in as the other pulled out, until Peggy started to move and Bucky touched Steve's hip. Then they were pushing in at the same time, over and over, and Peggy was moaning and panting and writhing and rocking. Steve linked his fingers with Bucky's on her hip, unable to help himself, and sank the other between his body and Peggy's only to find Bucky's fingers already there, pressed hard against her clit. Steve reached instead for her nipple, tweaking and twisting and tugging, and Peggy sealed her mouth to his as she came, hard, clenching so tight around him it almost _hurt_. He stroked his tongue over hers and moaned into her mouth and couldn't hold back, following her over the precipice of orgasm, shaking and coming apart. He broke the kiss to gasp for air and ended up with his face pressed to her neck and a mouthful of her hair. 

He felt Bucky's fingers twitch and felt him shove into Peggy one final time, and then he was shaking, too, groaning long and deep in that familiar way. Aftershocks rolled through Steve's body, his still-hard cock still inside Peggy, and he felt Bucky's fingers spasm against her cunt. 

Peggy came, again, and this time she squeezed and rippled and oh, God, Steve was pretty sure he lost consciousness. 

They were heavy, both of them on top of him, but Steve didn't mind at all. He slid a hand up Peggy's side and around to tangle in her hair, and he squeezed Bucky's fingers gently. Peggy shifted, lifting her face just enough, and Steve kissed her. Then Bucky's face was there and Steve kissed him, too. 

Peggy made a small, unladylike sound that was remarkably similar to a grunt. "I'm sorry to break up the moment, boys, but you must get out of me. And you." She twisted to look at Bucky. "Off." 

Bucky stole a long kiss full of tongue. "Yes, ma'am," he said. 

Steve thought about asking why Bucky got to say _ma'am_ , but Peggy shifted her hips and he was sliding out of her and thinking was overrated, anyway. Sleep, however... 

Peggy grumbled, "Flattened me like a pancake," as she settled on her side next to Steve. Pressed up against _his_ side. 

He wasn't sure it would be welcome, but he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, anyway. 

Bucky made a thoughtful noise and shucked his condom. He tugged Steve's off, too, and rolled off the bed. "Pancakes would be nice." He discarded the condoms. 

"Thanks," Steve said. 

Bucky said, "Don't mention it," and got the baby wipes out of his drawer. He wiped himself off, Steve next, and Peggy last, saying, "I could go for some pancakes." 

"Barnes, word of advice. Never, ever talk about breakfast food when you've got a hand between a woman's legs." 

Bucky grinned at her and tossed the soiled wipes into the trash. He shoved Steve's legs out of the way and flopped down across the end of his bed. "You don't get to boss me around anymore tonight, Carter." 

Peggy shook her hair back from her face. "Is that so?" 

Bucky squeezed her calf. "Eh, give me like an hour, then we'll see." He let his head hang off the side of the bed. "Now I really do want pancakes. There's a Denny's down the road." 

Steve's brain was more interested in shutting off, but he didn't say that. 

Peggy rolled to straddle him once more. She was damp against his lower stomach. Steve opened his eyes to find her smiling down at him. 

"What do you think? Personally, I think Barnes is nuts, but I could eat." 

He reached up to graze his fingertips along the underside of her breast. He guessed that if she wasn't interested in having his hands on her she wouldn't be grinding down against his stomach as she was. 

"I could eat, too." 

Behind Peggy, Bucky groaned. "Steve. Come _on_." 

Peggy ignored him. She thrust her breast into Steve's hand. "Let's go have breakfast. Afterward, you two can bring me back here. Is it true, Steve," Peggy said, conversational and Steve's senses were immediately on edge. She took his fingers to her lips and sucked two of them into her mouth. Her lips were still so very red. "Is it true," she went on, "that Barnes can give you a good seeing-to?" 

Steve had long since gotten over the shame of preferring Bucky fuck him, but he'd never discussed it with a girl. He thought of Peggy laid out on the bed beneath him, his face in her cunt, while Bucky fucked him hard and fast. He shivered. 

"Yes," he croaked, and then, feeling brave, "Would you like to see?" 

Bucky sputtered and twitched, shaking the bed. "Holy shit! Steve!" 

Peggy's smile was serene. "I think that's twenty dollars you owe me, Barnes. Your friend isn't nearly as much of a prude as you thought." 

Steve raised his head off the pillow and looked at Bucky, hurt. "You bet against me?" 

Bucky had an arm over his face. "You still blush when I suck your dick, so sue me." He sighed. "I'll buy breakfast. Pancakes and coffee all around, my treat." 

Peggy said, "I prefer crepes, if you don't mind." 

Bucky rolled off the bed. "Whatever. Everyone put clothes on--Peggy, I've got some sweats that'll fit you if you'd rather." 

Peggy slid off of Steve, smooth and graceful. "That would be lovely." 

Steve pushed himself up to his elbows and watched Bucky pass Peggy a pair of sweatpants and an old 107th t-shirt. She took them both, fingers sliding against his, and glanced back at Steve. She winked at him before she disappeared into the hallway. 

Steve looked at Bucky. 

Bucky grinned at him. "Now you've had a threesome."


End file.
